The process of manufacturing glass sheets, including glass sheets for use in liquid crystal displays, typically involves melting of raw material, forming a glass sheet therefrom, and then finishing the glass sheet. The finishing operation, in turn, frequently involves cutting the glass sheet to size, edge finishing, cleaning and packaging.